1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a manufacturing method of an assembly conductor, and an electric motor provided with this assembly conductor.
2. Description of Related Art
A coil conducting wire is typically an assembly conductor that is formed by conductor lines with an internal conductor of each having a small sectional area, such that the assembly conductor has divided shapes in a cross-section. This conductor is able to reduce copper eddy loss that occurs in the coil. One such electric line used for this coil is formed of a plurality of conductors twisted together.
In this coil conducting wire, the conductor space factor that accounts for space is reduced by undesirable gaps between conductor lines. The decrease in the conductor space factor leads to an increase in the resistance value of the coil conducting wire. Therefore, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-245658 (JP 2009-245658 A) describes a method of forming a flat twisted conductor by twisting a plurality of circular-section conductors together, and processing them such that the sectional shape of the conductors overall is generally flat-shaped.